Taunting an Irish Bull
by WWEass
Summary: SLASH: When a Sober and Slutty CM Punk chases a Drunk and Angry Sheamus, things are bound to go crazy. Smut as always. A play on the usual "Cat & Mouse" game, but this time, the Mouse chases the Cat. ;) Rated: M - Cursing, Dirty Sex, the usual WWEass story. Please write some reviews! I always love reading what you all have to say. :)
1. Chapter 1

Every Irish person likes St. Patrick's Day, right? Wrong. That was a stereotype that needed to go as quickly as it dared reared its ugly head. Sheamus O' Shaunessy absolutely detested the day and the antics tied with it. He felt like it made fun of his Irish heritage at every possible turn and he wasn't one to just mock Ireland like that, no matter if all his friends were doing it. While others were drinking green beer and wearing 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' shirts, he was trying to just drown the night away in regular colored ale. If he could manage to drink enough, the rest of the night thereafter would be a blur and he wouldn't really have to deal with the idiots that roamed the streets. Well, that was the plan when he left his hotel room. Turns out, it wouldn't be as easy as he anticipated it would be. He ran into several drunkards already before he even walked through the doors. He was already pinched about ten times just because he wasn't wearing any kind of green. He refused to. It wasn't like that was gonna change anything, but in his head, it was.

In the back corner of the club, former WWE Champion CM Punk was seated with a couple of fellow WWE employees having a good time. Although he never drank alcohol, Punk always knew how to have a good time without it. He adopted the Straight Edge lifestyle at a young age, where he devoted his life to never touching drugs or alcohol. At the corner of Punk's eye, was Sheamus, standing alone at the bar, drinking like there was no tomorrow. Punk couldn't help but laugh. "Pathetic." He thought, as he took a few steps in the Irishman's direction. "Do you think you've had enough to drink, buddy?" Punk asked. "You seem upset."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw CM Punk walking toward his direction. He heaved a mental sigh as he downed another glass of alcohol. They weren't exactly the best of friends, but, they were enemies either. They just mutually respected each other. However, tonight, he wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with anybody's bullshit, whether it was from the former WWE Champion or from Vincent Kennedy McMahon himself. Unluckily for him, Punk had a tendency to not know when enough was enough. Hopefully, he would be able to squash this bug before it got too annoying. "Leave me alone, Punk. Ah'm not here to deal with yer antics tonight."

"Having issues?" Punk asked, giving Sheamus a playful shove. "You should be happy! Today is like Christmas for the Irish. Am I right? or am I right?" Punk couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his own joke. However, judging by the stern look on Sheamus' face, he wasn't too impressed. "I'm sorry. You know, you probably wouldn't be so upset if you would have worn green like everyone else in this club. Then you wouldn't give people a reason to do this." Punk extended his arm and pinched the Irishman's right bicep as hard as he could, trying to get a reaction out of him.

He was doing his absolute best to just drown his co-worker out. He could tell he was just trying to get a rise out of him, but, it wasn't working. Well, it wasn't until he had the nerve to pinch his exposed arm. Even though the Irish had a notoriously high tolerance for alcohol, that wasn't exactly the case with Shea. He was already angered and that just about pushed him over the edge. He would stay calm, though. He wouldn't lose his cool. "Punk, Ah'm gonna let one go fer now. But, ah would advise you not do that again, if you know what's good fer you."

"if you know what's good fer you." Punk replied in an annoying, mocking tone. "Ooh, I'm so scared. The guy that can't win a match to save his life, while I had one of the longest title reigns in decades! You're pathetic." Punk reached out and pinched the milky, pale skin of the former World Heavyweight Champion, this time his destination was a little closer to Sheamus' chest. He could hear the low growl of anger coming from the Irishman. But he kept pushing his buttons. It was fun to Punk.

"Punk, a choinneáil do lámha diabhal as dom!" He didn't want to physically harm a co-worker, but, it was definitely getting to the point that it was a viable option. The drinks he did drink were beginning to have an effect, albeit a small one, but, the effect was still there. He was trying his best to keep his calm, but, his self-restraint was slowly wearing away. The bartender, having been trained in these matters, noticed it and came up to the two. He had no idea who either of them was, so, he wasn't starstruck or anything. "Uhh, dude. You should really leave him alone. He looks about ready to pop a gasket..."

"Hey, why don't you mind your own fucking business?!" Punk responded, shooing the bartender away. "What's wrong, Sheamus? getting mad?" Punk once again pinched the angry pale body, this time, the tattooed superstar gave the Irishman's nipples a hard pinch, loving the way Sheamus growled with anger.

Sheamus' eyes slowly filled with more and more fire. He was thankful that the bartender tried to help him, but, he knew it wasn't gonna be of much use. Punk was gonna keep doing what he wanted, regardless. That's just the way he was. So, instead of engaging in a physical battle, he just decided that the best course of action he could take was to just remove himself entirely from the situation. If he wasn't around him, he couldn't be annoyed by him. Simple as that. He got off his bar stool and headed out the door. Good thing the hotel was in walking distance.

"Hey, where are you going, Big Guy?" Punk asked innocently. He quickly followed after the Irishman, pushing through the crowds of crazy drunks to keep up with him. Once he made it outside, he knew Sheamus was going back to the hotel. In a jog, the former WWE Champion kept his pace until he was within footsteps of Sheamus. "I figured I'd help you get back to the hotel. Since you're pretty hammered."

"Get tha hell away from me, Punk. Ah'm fine. Yer nuthin' but a pest that's tryin' to get on me last nerve. Ah don't need yer help getting back to mah hotel." Sheamus would've told him off more, but, he didn't want to waste energy. He could literally see his hotel from where he was. All he had to do was make it to his room. Once there, he would be able to sleep the rest of the night away.

"But I want to help!" Punk said placing a hand on Sheamus' shoulder. "I promise once we get to your hotel room, I'll leave you alone, and you can rest. Deal?"

As soon as he placed that hand on his shoulder, he was quick to shrug it off. "Deal." He had a sneaking suspicion that Punk wasn't gonna exactly stay true to his word, but, he didn't care. If he had to, he could just throw him out of the window. It always worked in the movies and the tv shows. Just to make things hurry up, he quickened his pace a tad.

No matter how fast Sheamus walked, Punk was right behind him. Before they knew it, they were approaching the parking lot of the hotel. Sheamus broke out in a full sprint into the building, trying to reach the elevator and close the metal doors before Punk could. The Irishman was successful in his goal, and Punk was left facing the closed doors of the elevator. Thinking on his feet, Punk quickly found the stairwell. He didn't know which floor Sheamus' room was, but he did remember hearing Wade Barrett and Dolph Ziggler bragging about the Smackdown Main Eventers being on the top floor. "This is going to be a shitload of stairs" Punk muttered to himself as he sprinted up staircase after staircase. Once he reached the top floor, he looked down the first end of the hallway, then the other. "No Sheamus." He ran down the hallway looking for him, and he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly Punk heard a high-pitched ding. He knew it was an elevator. He ran to the elevator entrance, and patiently waited to see who was on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

This was one of those situations that Sheamus was glad he was Irish and had that high alcohol tolerance. He would still be able to make logical thinking decisions. He knew that Wade and Dolph, being the loudmouths they were, bragged about being booked on the top floor. He had a room right next to them, so, he knew that's where Punk was probably gonna try and go. While he was running the stairs, Shea had actually got off long before the top floor. He went to the floor where the midcarders were and slipped into one of the rooms there. He knew they liked to share rooms, so, he didn't have to worry about barging in on anybody. Once he was in and safe, he made sure all the lights were off in the whole room before breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank, God. Ah can finally get some rest..."

"Thank you so much for the information" Punk said to Dolph Ziggler, giving Punk information on the whereabouts of the drunken Irishman. He jumped into the elevator and travelled down to the sixth floor, where the midcarders stayed. Ziggler was kind enough to tell Punk exactly which room Sheamus was located. Apparently he sneaked into Justin Gabriel's room to hide. Once the Chicago native arrived at this particular room, he softly turned the knob of the door, noticing that Sheamus didn't bother to lock the door. "He wants me. He sure does." Punk thought to himself. The room was dark, but Punk could still tell that the room was neat, he hadn't bumped or tripped over anything yet. As he looked around the open room, he soon caught the smell of alcohol, mixed with the sweet scent of Sheamus' sweat.

There he was, sprawled out on the large double bed, face down. Half of the Irishman's white t-shirt was lifted halfway, exposing the milky white skin that was surprisingly visible in the dark lighting of the room. This was Punk's chance. Finally, he had a vulnerable Sheamus right where he wanted him. He softly slipped his shirt off before pouncing on the sleeping giant. "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!"

He was relaxed. He was calm. For the first time this while entire head, he was completely at peace with his surroundings. Away from the idiotic and drunken people of the streets. Away from Punk and his uncanny ability to not know when to shut the hell up. Or so he thought. If he were to ever find out that Dolph was the one that told Punk where he was, there would be a definite Brogue Kick for the Show-Off. Maybe even a couple in a row. He was right in the middle of finally pulling off to sleep officially when he felt something crash onto him. His eyes shot open immediately, but, he couldn't see a thing. His eyes barely had time to adjust before he heard the voice that was plaguing him for the last two hours. The former WWE Champion had managed to find him again. "What tha hell?!" He was quick to toss the other man off him in a rage.

"Surprised to see me?" Punk asked as he reached for the lamp that was seated on the nightstand. Once the light was able to fill the room once again. A shirtless CM Punk unbuttoned his jeans, before a loud zipping sound filled the room. Punk hopped off the bed and began to tug at his jeans until they fell to his ankles. All the while, Sheamus was still on the bed, in complete shock at what was happening to him. "After I'm through with you, or I guess when you're through with me, you'll never want to drink again. You can get drunk off of me." With that, Punk once again pounced on the Great White and began planting kisses all over Sheamus' face and neck.

Once again, Sheamus was quick to toss the smaller guy off of him. He bad no idea what had gotten into him. All he wanted was a night of rest. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, it was. "Punk, what tha hell are ya doin', lad? I try an' get one night of sleep and you just pop up again? What will it take fer me to get rid of ya?" He knew he was probably gonna regret that question.

"Pound my hole like there's no tomorrow. I need that dick."

"Punk, ya must be out yer mind of ya think ah'm gonna fuck ya. Why don't ya get someone else ta do it? Ah'm sure ya could find somebody willing."

"Ahh...but someone willing isn't fun!" Punk once again climbed on the bed and straddled Sheamus' waist, placing his hands on the thick, broad chest of the Irishman. He leaned in close and whispered. "Just go along with it. I promise you won't regret it. Just fuc-no scratch that. Pound me. Now." Punk's tone was a lot more serious. Whenever it came to something Punk wanted, he will go to great lengths to get it. And he was going to get Sheamus, one way or another. "Do I need to show you what you're gonna get out of this deal? A little preview?"

"Ugh...fine. Go ahead, lad." Sheamus knew Punk wasn't gonna give up any time soon. He was way too persistent for Shea to try and just reason him away. The sooner they get this over with, the sooner he can head off to sleep. It wasn't like he didn't have an important match the next day or anything. He could TOTALLY stay up all night with Punk's antics.

"Awesome! Now sit back and relax. Try not to touch too much though." Punk giggled as he took a few steps away from the bed. He then began to peel his extremely tight boxer briefs off of his thick thighs. He instantly turned his back to the former World Champ and bent over. After he believed he heard a groan from the Irishman, all Punk could do was smirk. He then reached back and started groping and grabbing at his juicy asscheeks, revealing his tight, pink hole in the process.

Even though he was tired and feeling the effect of all that alcohol he had, he had to admit that Punk had a nice body. He was thick in all the right places and the rattles definitely didn't hurt his appearance either. He could feel his cock rising slowly as Punk continued to put on his show. "Gotta do better than that, Punk! Wasting sleepy time!"

"You asked for it." Punk turned to face Sheamus once again, and began to sway his hips from left to right. He started rubbing his toned upper body and abs while he moved his hips, in an attempt to hypnotize Sheamus with his body. He saw the unimpressed look on the Irishman's face, which made Punk know he had to take it up a few notches. He turned around once again, and dropped to his knees. The tattooed superstar then dropped his hands in front of him. Now on all fours, Punk brought the attention back to his smooth, rounded ass as he wiggled his welcoming butt, flashing his pink hole to the drunken superstar. After spreading his cheeks for the thousandth time, he started to run a single finger along the crack of his ass. Everytime his finger came into contact with his hole, his body shivered and he couldn't help but let out a airy moan. He hoped every movement he made had some sort of affect on Sheamus.

Things weren't moving fast enough for the Irishman. He thought, since he was being so forceful, that Punk would bring his A-game, but, he knew that this was nowhere near it. He knew he was holding back. He had a nice ass, but, a nice ass would only get you so far with Sheamus. He began to make snoring noises as he watched on.

Punk was waiting for the right moment to unleash his special skills. And he figured now as the perfect time. He stood up and looked around the room. He spotted a wall that had nothing hanging on it. When he could feel Sheamus' piercing green eyes watching him, he stood with his back to the wall and performed a handstand, before resting his feet on the wall. His hips then went into full overdrive. The soft ass cheeks of the former WWE Champion jiggled and wiggled, his hips shook and rotated. He then started moaning. Loud moans. Slutty moans. He started screaming Sheamus' name, imagining the beefy Irishman bending him over and having his way with him. Before he knew it, his cock was harder than ever, the 7 inches sticking out. All the while, he never stopped shaking his ass, hoping Sheamus would give in and take him.

Now, after having waited for so long, Sheamus was actually getting excited. He could feel the fabric of his red briefs getting tighter and tighter around his cock. He quickly removed the shirt he barely had on anyway and made his way to his knees on the bed. He sat there and admired the way his co-worker so fluently moved his hips back and forth the way he was. He could tell Punk had some...experience in this area of movement. He got to his feet and walked over to where the other man was. He grabbed him by the arms and quickly yanked him away from the wall, breaking all of his balance. He heard the groan as his bare knees collided with the floor, but, Sheamus didn't really care. He was tired and horny officially.


	3. Chapter 3

He brought Punk up to his knees so that he was a little above eye level with his sizable bulge. He rubbed the stretched fabric up against Pink's bottom lip a little as he brought his hands up to the side of his face. He then scratched behind his ears for a second before speaking in a somewhat condescending manner. "Ya really want me to fuck ya, don't ya, Punk?"

"Don't play with me. I really want you to fuck me. Hard." Punk replied, more serious than ever.

Sheamus chuckled a little bit as he brought Punk up to his full standing height. Even though he was fully on both feet, he still had a height disadvantage compared to Sheamus. Before the former champ could even think to say anything more, he was grabbed by the shoulders, turned around, and forced up against the wall. The Irishman was right behind him, pressing his body up against the other's, just to make sure he didn't try anything funny. He leaned down and spoke directly in his ear. "If ya want me to fuck ya so bad, then ya will have to be my little bitch boy for the night. Got it...Punk..."

"My ass is all yours. " Punk breathed out.

"Why are ya in such a rush, boy? We will get to that when we get to it. This can't be all about just yer pleasure. I have to get somethin' outta this too. Now, be ah good boy and get down on yer knees..." Since he was gonna go ahead and do it, he figured that he might as well get the most out of this as he can. He was gonna be the one in control. He was the one that was gonna be calling all of the shots, not Punk. Besides, there wouldn't be much the other man could do in the off-chance he didn't like the game anymore. Punk was the one that chased Sheamus all around the hotel. The Irish wrestler could always just use his power and force his way to a completion, if he had to.

The impatience was evident on Punk's face as he slowly and reluctantly dropped to his knees, just a few inches from the impressive bulge Sheamus was packing in his tight, white briefs. "Fine." He placed his hands on the thick thighs of the former World Heavyweight Champion before pressing his face into the bulge. He kissed and licked at the throbbing cock through the thin material, all the while noticing the deep groans of acceptance that escaped the lips of Sheamus. Punk then went in for the kill. He gripped the waistband of the briefs and tugged them down as hard as he could, trying to peel the skimpy briefs from the massive, tree trunk-like legs of the Celtic Warrior. As he did that, he was slapped in the face by an equally thick 10 inch cock. "Fuck... You're a monster! Who knew you were packing so much heat?!"

The Celtic Warrior couldn't help but chuckle out loud a bit when he heard Punk's response to how big he was. This always happened, no matter who he fucked. He thought it would be kinda obvious as to how much he packed in his trunks. He wasn't just gonna be some stick of a guy with a monster cock. "Aw, come on, Punk. You couldn't use that brain ya have in there? I know you've snuck a peek in the showers every now and again. Did ya honestly think ah had just a limp noodle?" He grabbed his cock by the base and started slapping Punk across the cheek a couple times.

"I knew you were big, just not this big. Fuck this dick is huge!" Punk grabbed a hold of the pale cock and started slapping the bright pink head against his tongue. He then wrapped his lips around the head, and started going down. As he got closer to the base, he feared he wouldn't be able to take all of the Celtic Warrior down his throat. After about 8 inches, the so called 'Best in the World' felt the large head of the cock begin to poke and stab at the back of his throat. He instantly gagged. "Fuck you're so fucking huge..." He tried again, starting off at the base, licking and kissing his way all the way back to the head. Punk paused for a moment, looking up at the Irishman with eyes of pure lust, before opening his mouth wide and swallowing the 10 incher down whole. Surprisingly enough, he didn't gag this time.

When Punk finally went all the way down on him, Sheamus through his head back and let out a rather loud guttural moan. He had never had anybody actually take him all in at once like he did. They would always come close, but, they would never be able to make the full 10 inches. It was such a great feeling that Sheamus almost immediately grabbed the back of the former champ's head and pushed his face up against his pelvic area, wanting to make this specific experience last as long as it possibly can.

Punk rested his hands on the round, white globes of Sheamus' ass as he created a steady rhythm with the thick 10 inch dick in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, always hitting the base of the monster with ease. Finally Punk's skills could be used to its full potential now. Just when he was getting used to his dick-sucking rhythm, he felt two large hands around his head, pressing his face into the trimmed red hairs of the Celtic Warrior. He felt Sheamus' hips begin to rotate before thrusting hard in Punk's direction. The 10 inch Irish cock was down his throat, and even then, Punk never gagged. He simply smacked the rounded globes in appreciation.

The moans that were coming from Sheamus were slowly turning more and more into sexual groans of pleasure. Even though he was really reluctant at first, Punk was turning him on more and more as time went on. Just the sounds of his thrusts making his sack slap the other wrestler's chin was enough to turn him on. "Glad ta know that mouth ya have is good fer more than just talkin'. Ya needed a new gimmick, anyways..."

All Punk could do was moan. He moaned, and moaned, and moaned. Constant vibrations from these moans were sent straight through the trembling body of the Irishman. He slapped and squeezed at Sheamus' ass, until bright red marks could be seen on the white mounds of flesh and muscle. After a while, Punk couldn't take it anymore. He needed to breathe. He pushed the Irishman away from his face, and a long trail of spit mixed with pre-cum dribbled down his chin. His lips were swollen, and his lip ring shined in the dim light of the hotel room. The tattooed superstar gasped for air, holding his neck to feel his throbbing throat. "Fuck... You're making my throat hurt. I think you stretched it. Is that possible?" He slowly got up to his feet, standing face to face with a lustful beast. Sheamus was already drenched with sweat. Which was something that turned Punk on more than he was already was. He pounced at the Irishman once again. straddling his waist as he attacked Sheamus' mouth.

The Irish wrestler could only smirk at the thought of actually having stretched Punk's throat. He knew it was an entirely possible thing to do and considering the weapon he carried around in his pants, it was a very real thought. He was a little caught off guard, though, when Punk jumped him so suddenly. The sudden shift in weight and momentum made them both fall back onto the bed behind them. Sheamus landed on the bottom, but, that didn't last too long. He wrapped his arms around Punk's back and turned them over so that he was the one on top. He wasn't gonna let the other have too much control.

"Fuck...you're so fucking strong..." Punk moaned out. His hands never left the Irismnan's ass, constantly groping and squeezing the flesh. He pulled one of his hands back, and crashed it down across Sheamus' left asscheek. The face the Irishman made in response to it only made Punk want to do it again, and again and again.

He couldn't help but wince whenever Punk slapped his ass. It was an unknown fact, but, his ass was one of the most sensitive places on his body. He couldn't really help it. He was just a natural softie down there. So, when his co-worker kept repeatedly slapping it, he was growing slightly more agitated, even if he didn't necessarily show it. "Ya better stop that, Punk."

"Oh, what's wrong? You don't wanna sit on my pretty face?" Punk asked, his eyes fluttering with lust. "Nothing's going to stop me from spanking this ass. There's nothing you can do about it." Punk couldn't help but go back to pushing the Irishman's buttons. There was something so undeniably sexy about him when he got mad. And Punk wanted to see that Sheamus come out again.

"Ah'm bein' serious, Punk. Ah already let ya start this whole thing off. If ya want to finish, ah suggest ya stop spankin' me." He was getting more and more agitated by the second. He already warned him once, yet, he wouldn't take the hint. He was actually enjoying himself. He didn't want it to end now just because of Punk's stubbornness and unwillingness to listen


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine. Have your way with me."

He was about to proceed with their "night of pleasure", but, Sheamus suddenly caught wind with an idea. He didn't know whether or not it would be taken well, but, he didn't really care. He got off Punk and sat on the bed next to him. He reached over and brought him over and laid him across his lap. An almost evil smirk made its way across his face as he prepared his rather large hands for the fun.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Punk started kicking his legs and flailing his arms to get away, but there was no escaping the Celtic Warrior.

He snickered at his attempt of escape, but, they both knew resistance was futile. He shook his head and eyed the ass of his victim. "Don't ya worry, Punk. This won't hurt all that bad..." Of course, he was lying. He reared his hand back and sent it crashing against the round flesh of the former champ. He, himself, was quite impressed with that one. He could tell the sound could be heard from the room next to theirs.

"SHIT!" Punk screamed out. He continued to try to escape, but there was no use. All he could do was take the spanking. "I guess...this...is...revenge?...for ...what...I...did to...you?" Punk managed to ask in between slaps. He could feel the heat coming off of his red and bruised cheeks. "You know, you have to kiss this to make it feel better, right?" Punk asked, slowly wiggling his ass, begging for more.

"If ya think ah'm kissin' yer ass, Punk, ya got a whole nother thing comin'. Ah don't kiss anybody's ass and ah won't be startin' with you, fella." He gave Punk another hard slap across his ass for even thinkin of saying something like that. He looked down and saw that he did a fairly good amount of damage. Where slightly pink flesh was, deep red flesh took its place. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

"What if I did this?" Punk reached his arms back and grabbed his newly-sore asscheeks. He then gently parted the cheeks, revealing his perfectly tight, pink hole. In the process, Punk also revealed a small star tattoo, located along the crack of his ass, right next to his hole. "Will you eat my ass now?"

"Ah already told ya, Punk, ah'm not eatin' yer ass, no matter what ya do to try and persuade me. But, ah do have to ask ya somethin'. Why in the hell do ya have a tattoo of a star inside yer ass like that?"

"Aww, why not?! I've been told my ass is pretty appetizing. " Punk continued to whine. All he wanted was to feel that rough beard pressed against his ass, while the Irishman's tongue flicked at his hole. But the more he asked, the more it was evident that that wasn't going to happen. "I got that tattoo a long time ago, when I was in Ring of Honor. I was dating Colt Cabana at the time. It's a long story." The tattooed superstar then spanked his own ass. "If you're not going to rim me, then you're going to fuck me. Now."

Sheamus belted out in a deep laugh. "Since when does CM Punk tell me what to do and when to do it? Last time ah checked, ah could easily overpower ya and make ya cry like a little bitch boy. Now, ah do what ah want and when ah want to do it. Not by yer time." Sheamus turns Punk around so his head is facing the floor and his legs are thrown over his shoulders. He then parts the cheeks in front of him and slowly starts teasing his hole.

"Mmmm...fuck.." Every time one of Sheamus' large fingers brushed against his hole, small shivers were sent through his body. "That feels so fucking good. You like this ass?"

"Damn straight ah do..." It may have been the lighting in the room, but, he could swear he could see his co-worker's hole twitching and quivering a little bit. He snicked for a second before going back to the teasing. He would run the bottom side of his fingers along the outside and around the edges. He could definitely hear the moans, so, he knew he was doing it right. He even took the time to blow his breath onto it a few times.

"Oh fuck... Please Sheamus! Please eat my hole! How much do I have to beg for you to do it? I'll do anything! "

Another smirk began to grow on the face of the Celtic Warrior. He knew he add Punk right where he wanted him. He didn't actually mind eating ass all that much, he just wanted something out of the deal and this time was no exception. He could get Punk to agree to just about anything just to eat him out. The question was more of a 'what he could getcm' question. "Hmm...ah'll eat yer ass, Punk. Only if you give up the whole "Best In Tha World" thing."

"I'll do it. Fine. It's done. I'll give it up. Just eat my ass! Please! I need it!" Punk couldn't believe he was so willing to give up who he was. He worked hard to earn that position, that title. And he gave it up in a split second, all for a rimjob. Sheamus just has that kind of effect on guys.

Sheamus didn't actually think he would agree to give up the moniker. That only showed how desperate and needy the former champ was. He so easily reduced himself to a common level. Not to mention, Shea had something to hang over his head now. "Good. Ya sure are a desperate one, aren't ya?" He ran his finger over Punk's hole one last time before grabbing him by the hips and beginning to eat him out.

"Oh yes!" Punk shouted as he was reduced to a moaning, shouting mess. He was able to feel that scruffy beard on his smooth ass finally. It was the most amazing feeling Punk ever felt. "Fuck! Eat that ass!"

He hadn't even been going for a full thirty seconds before he could hear Punk getting lost in the emotions of what was happening to him. All Sheamus had to do was flick out his tongue for a split second and he would get the same reaction each and every time. But, of course, this was Sheamus O' Shaunessy we're talking about. The former WWE and World Heavyweight Champion wasn't gonna stop at the bare minimum. Oh no. He was gonna do it right, even though he never really wanted to do this whole thing in the first place. He grabbed Punk roughly by the hips and went to town, plunging his tongue inside the tight hole and exploring it for all it was worth. He even decided to add some slurping sounds, as if the former champ's praise wasn't already enough.

Punk continued to moan as if his life depended on it. He reached back and ran his fingers through the spiked red locks of the Irishman. He pushed on the back of Sheamus' head, causing the former World Champ to press his tongue deeper into the tattooed superstar's hole. Punk occasionally could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head, as Sheamus' mouth continued to feast on CM Punk's ass.

Feeling his head being pushed forward only motivated him to work harder toward being this the best "eating out session" he's had ever in his life. He would do his damndest to make sure Punk wouldn't want to go anywhere else after this night. He may not have the most friendly of relationships, but, he could stand to be around the little fucker, even if he had the tendency to get on his very last nerve. They had been in this mode for a good two minutes before Sheamus pulled back to examine his handiwork.

"Damn, you're so fucking good..." Punk breathed out, looking back at Sheamus with eyes of lust. "Are you gonna fuck me now? Huh? Are you?" He had never felt so eager to fuck ever in his life. He wiggled his ass in anticipation, waiting to be filled to the brim with 100% Irish cock.

Sheamus sat back on his knees for a second while he had a slight smirk on his face. He knew Punk was used to getting what he wanted all the time, but, he never thought he would resort to outright begging just to get the Celtic Warrior to fuck him. He was, obviously, proven wrong this night. Now, he was at a standstill. Prolong this and see how much of a beggar his co-worker could become or go ahead and fill him up? That was the question as he brought Punk up and back against his chest. It was there that he forced his head to the side so he could control his lips and make him taste what he said was 'so appetizing'.


	5. Chapter 5

Punk fell into the kiss, accepting Sheamus' tongue into his mouth at all costs. Never in his life had he ever felt so slutty, so needy for cock. He needed it now. and he didn't care if he had to kill Sheamus to get what he wanted. He knew he had to take control. He quickly shifted his body around so he was face to face with the Irishman before roughly pushing him off the bed. As he expected, Sheamus fell on his back, exactly where Punk wanted him. In an instant, the tattooed superstar pounced on Sheamus' now vulnerable body and held his large arms down with one hand, while he roughly shoved the thick cock into his eager hole! "You know you like that..." Punk lustfully whispered, his lips less than an inch away from Sheamus' right ear.

Sheamus landed on the floor harder than he would've liked to have landed. He didn't expect Punk would just push him off the bed the way he did. A deep growl escaped his throat as he was just about to get off the ground, but just as he should've expected, the former champ was right there. Before he knew or had any time to react to what was going on, he felt his hands being pinned to the ground behind his head. Then, he saw the sight that pretty much confirmed just how much of a slut CM Punk truly was. "Ya really are desperate for cock, aren't ya, Punk?"

"You. Have. No. Idea." Punk responded as he slowly began to ride Sheamus' thick cock. He started out at a slow pace, before quickening up the tempo, in a matter of minutes, CM Punk was happily riding the thick dick with ease, as if he were born to ride dick. "Fuck! " Punk moaned out "You like that? You like my tight hole around your dick?"

The Celtic Warrior moaned out in approval as Punk began to ride him. At the beginning of the night, he didn't want to be bothered by any thing or anyone. Now, he was glad Punk decided to be so persistent. He could've went about it all way less annoyingly, but, what's done is done. "Fuckin' amazing. Did ya really have to push me off tha bed, though?"

"If I didn't, would you have started fucking me right then and there? Or would you have kept teasing me?" All the while, Punk never stopped impaling himself with the thick rod of Sheamus. "Fuck! Your dick feels so fucking good!"

"Ah would've gotten to it, Punk. Ya never know what ah may have had in store for ya. Patience is definitely a virtue." Shea made no bones about it. This was definitely one of the better fucks he's had in quite a while. He would have never suspected that the man riding him was so tight down there. It felt like his cock was in a vice grip every time he came down on it.

"Shit! Your dick is so fucking huge." Punk shouted out, placing his hands on the thick pecs of the Celtic Warrior, and forcing himself to push down harder on the man under him, feeling the thick cock push against his prostate. All of a sudden Punk stopped. He got off the now sweating body of Sheamus and stood up, with eyes of lust pointing towards the Irishman.

He was sweating like he had just got done in the gym after a couple of hours. CM Punk was getting him hotter than most had ever gotten before. He was really getting into the groove when he felt the vice grip relinquish entirely. He looked up to see that the other had gotten up and off of him. "What tha hell?"

"I've had my fun being aggressive for the night. Now I want you to fuck me. Hard." Punk then climbed back on the bed and dropped on all fours before plopping his head in the mattress, leaving his ass in the air, on display for the Celtic Warrior to do as he pleased.

"Only if ya won't push me off tha bed this time. We don't need there to be more rounds of that." Sheamus slowly makes his way off the ground and back to his feet. After having had his arms restrained for so long, he can't help but feel the need to shake his limbs a little before climbing onto the bed. Once he's ready, he grabs his erection by the base and aims it at Punk's already stretched hole, slowly pushing his way back through again.

"Oh shit... that's it.. NOW FUCK ME! POUND ME!"

"Lower yer voice, Punk. We don't wanna wake tha neighbors." Sheamus snickered a bit as he was about halfway sunk in. He was definitely much more loose this time around than when they were just beginning. It was almost like he was just sliding in instead of pushing through. After a couple seconds, he groaned as he was completely in, filling the former champion up completely. It took him a moment, but, he began to get into a rhythm of pulling out and pushing back in again.

"Fuck yeah, fuck that ass.." Punk moaned out as he reached out and parted his asscheeks, allowing Sheamus to push deeper in his hole. "Shit, this feels so fucking amazing..."

The sound of his sack hitting Punk's ass was definitely a unique one. It was like someone was squishing a squish toy over and over again. It wasn't like a blatant slap to the flesh, but, it wasn't a gentle tap either. It was somewhere in the middle. However, the faster and harder he went, the more aggressive the sound got.

"Faster! Faster! Harder! Harder!" Punk screamed out, sounding more desperate than ever.

Sheamus couldn't do anything more than to comply. He pushed in harder. He thought, for a split second, he would break Punk in two. But, if he wanted, he had to give it to him.

Every time Sheamus thrusted in, Punk could feel the Irishman's cock stab at his prostate. At that moment, the former WWE Champion could feel his balls start to swell. He knew he wouldn't be able to last any longer. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking cum!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sheamus could just tell he was getting closer, without the other even having to say anything. He could feel his walls clench every few seconds. They would clench and release. Clench and release. Clench and release, almost like a heartbeat.

CM Punk's loud screams quickly transformed into low breaths, gasping for air. "I'm cumming!" Without touching or stroking his cock, Punk was able to shoot five thick spurts of creamy white cum all over the sheets of the bed. He then collapsed into that puddle of cum, covering his pecs and abs in the thick liquid. All the while, Sheamus never stopped thrusting his huge dick in and out of Punk's hole.

If he thought Punk's hole was tight in the beginning, it was almost ten times that as he was releasing his seed onto the bed. He didn't know whether his cock would suffocate or not. He, somehow, kept moving in and out of him, getting closer to his own release as well.

Punk managed to twist his body around until he was on his back. Somehow he kept Sheamus' dick buried deep in his ass. The cum that was still on his stomach and chest gleamed in the dim lighting of the room. "Fuck.. Don't stop fucking me. I want you to cum on my face" Punk said, more serious than ever.

"Ya just might be getting yer wish granted..." Sheamus was on the brink of exploding. He pushed in and out a couple times before pulling completely out and stroking himself, making him go closer and closer.

"Yeah...cum for me! Cum!" Punk shouted. He grabbed at Sheamus' thick thighs, pulling the Irishman's groin closer to his face. He then opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out in the process. Punk's eyes glowed with lust and excitement for the present Sheamus was going to soon deliver. He could feel his cock growing back to full hardness. With his mouth still open, Punk began viciously jerking his cock as he watched Sheamus' thick body go rigid and his eyes shut.

From the moment he began to stroke himself, he blacked everything out. He didn't hear Punk's yells, even though they were pretty loud. All that was on his mind was getting himself to a completion. He didn't know how long it took, but before he knew it, his cock grew rigid and ropes of cum started pouring out of him, causing his face to turn to a bright reddish color.

Stream after stream of creamy cum shot from Sheamus' bright pink cock and landed across the face of CM Punk. From his hair, to his nose, even to his ears. But most of the cum landed straight in Punk's mouth, which he swallowed down proudly. "Shit, that was amazing." Punk said, cum still around his lips as he rested his hands on Sheamus' hips.

The Celtic Warrior finally opened his eyes and saw all the cum spread out across Punk's face. "There are ya satisfied now?"

"Fuck yes." Punk replied as he scraped some cum from his cheeks and his hair before slipping his fingers in his mouth, tasting the last of Sheamus' cum from his face. "I'm so satisfied."

"Good. Now, you can get out."


End file.
